Lightning God Slayer Magic (Sigma)
(雷の滅神魔法 Kaminari no Metsujin Mahō) is a , , and a type of that utilizes lightning. In the past, Lightning God Slayer Magic hadn't been used to it's full potential, and those that did have it was oblivious to it's potential capabilities. Young , Ninigi, has taken the use of this magic to a whole new level, giving it a new meaning. Description Lightning God Slayer Magic incorporates the element of lightning into the user's body, allowing them to produce black lightning from various parts of their body, which is mostly used for offensive purposes, with voltage high enough to completely vaporize solid matter. While the name suggest that it is capable of slaying gods, in the past, it was shown being easily beaten by the likes of a . Current Lightning God Slayer — Ninigi — has stated that utilized this magic in an incorrect manner as was nothing short of a disgrace of a God Slayer. Though through proper training and refining, one is able to make that same lightning a part of their body which would be used as an armor of protection, and to enhance the user's innate abilities. This magic is one of the greatest magics known for it's destructive offensive capabilities. Lightning itself is one of the five basic elements, the other four being; earth, water, wind, and fire. Ninigi, while being able to utilize this lightning type of magic for offensives purposes, is also able to use it for defensive and supplementary purposes as well. This gives Ninigi the ability to wear his lightning as a type of armor, which he calls the Lightning God Armor (雷神鎧, Raikami Yoroi). This armor gives him dramatic boosts in his base abilities as well as ups his destructive combatant abilities. Ninigi is also able to become one with any form of lightning, and eating it for usage later. It has been stated, that on a stormy night, Ninigi literally ate a thunderbolt. He is able to manipulate preexisting lightning, as well as create his own from thin air. By utilizing his lightning armor, he is able to become a walking lightning rod, which absorbs lightning without the need of him having to eat it. Because the use of Lightning God Slayer Magic has become adapted into his fighting style, even since he was a young boy, during pure hand to hand combat, Ninigi has been seen wearing gloves on his fist composed of lightning. A single hit from Ninigi's special lightning can leave you paralyzed for minutes. He is able to create both animate and inanimate objects through the use of his magic. Improvements Capabilities General and Passive Abilities *'Electricity Manipulation/Generation:' The simple ability of being able to create lightning from thin air without the need of a preexisting source. This ability is one of the most useful of his passive abilities. Most times when in a battle or just a general situation, most tend to pit their opponents in an environment where they can't use their affinity element to their liking, therefore placing them at a disadvantage. However, with this ability to freely generate electricity it doesn't matter where Ninigi is. Even though this electricity can be made quickly, it is usually highly concentrated. He is also able to freely manipulate the lightning from the nature and/or of his opponent(s) and use it as a tool for his own massive destruction. This makes other users of the lightning element complete useless against him, unless they possess a secondary skill. *'Electrical Force Field:' By gathering and/or generating concentrated electrical energy and condensing it around a specific vicinity, Ninigi is able to create a electrical force field. This force field is highly durable, being able to protect him against advanced spells, and protecting him from weak ones as well. Even though it is somewhat his most ultimately defense, it does carry it's own flaws. When forging a force field, he is unable to move how he pleases. In fact, he is complete unable to move, unless it is within the borders of the force field. *'Electroception:' In passive electrolocation, Ninigi is able to sense the weak bioelectric fields generated by living beings and uses it to locate them. These electric fields are generated by everything living due to the activity of their nerves and muscles. In active electrolocation, Ninigi gains the ability to sense his surrounding environment by generating electric fields and detecting distortions in these fields using electroreceptor organs. This allows the young wizard to detect non-living objects as well as living beings. *'Electroporation & Eletrical Travelling:' Creating electricity or using electricity that already exists, Ninigi has the ability to travel through said electricity. Because he is traveling with electricity he moves so fast he becomes untraceable, virtually moving at the speed of lightning. He is also seen being able to create a portal of electricity. Though because he doesn't heavily rely on this, it's capabilities are unknown. Like , Ninigi is also able to transforming into a lightning bolt. *'Electrical Currents & Charge Distribution:' By utilizing electricity to it's highest capabilities, Ninigi is able to control the flow and currents of electrical waves which allows him to manipulate the magnetic fields. With negative charges he is able to push things away, and with positive charges he is able to pull things in, acting as a magnet to various electrons. Additionally he is able to give stray and complete useless objects use, by giving them positive or negative charge. He is able to virtually control his opponent's body by manipulating the electrical signals in their body. This ability however leaves Ningi completely mindless, making him and if there are multiple targets, he becomes an open target. Basic Spells Trivia